Defiance: The Awakening
"The Awakening" is the twelfth episode season three of the science fiction television series Defiance and the thirty-eighth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Nankin with a script written by Todd Slavkin and Darren Swimmer. The episode first aired on Syfy on Friday, August 21st, 2015 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Kindzi begins unleashing her newly-awakened Omec upon her captured prisoners. All efforts to stop her seem to fail as Kindzi now harnesses the power of a mature Omec. As if the bitch ain't crazy enough, she even sets her sights on eating a baby. A goddamn baby for Christ's sake! Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Gary Hutzel - Visual effects supervisor * Simonetta Mariano - Costume designer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Jon Koslowsky - Editor, A.C.E. * Stephen Geaghan - Production designer * Thomas Burstyn, CSC, NZCS - Director of photography * John Tarver, CSC - Director of photography * Michael D. Gibson - Producer * Bryan Q. Miller - Producer * Paula Yoo - Supervising producer * Paul Leonard - Co-executive producer * Anupam Nigam - Co-executive producer * Michael Nankin - Co-executive producer * Mark Winemaker - Executive producer * Todd Slavkin - Executive producer * Darren Swimmer - Executive producer * Amanda Alpert Muscat - Associate producer * Michael Freeman - Associate producer * Kari Drake - Executive story editor Notes * Defiance was created by Rockne S. O'Bannon, Kevin Murphy and Michael Taylor. * This episode is rated TV-14 (LSV). It contains language, sexual situations and violence. * This episode is included on the Defiance: Season Three Blu-ray home video collection. * This episode had a viewership of 1.31 million people. * The "previously on Defiance" recap is spoken by actress Jaime Murray. * The title card score for this episode is an alternative piece of music than that used in previous episodes. Credits * Co-executive producer Paul M. Leonard is credited as Paul Leonard in this episode. * Actor Rainbow Francks is credited as Rainbow Sun Francks in this episode. * Actor Raymond Ablack is credited as Ray Ablack in this episode. Allusions * Joshua Nolan makes a reference about eating spinach to regain strength while talking about Kindzi. This is an allusion to the character of Popeye, who was a cartoon figure featured in strips and animated projects by King Features Syndicate. One of the trademarks of the character was that he would eat a can of spinach in order to gain superhuman strength. * Doc Yewll makes a reference to Charles de Gaulle in this episode. De Gaulle was a French politician who served as the President of France from 1958 to 1969. * Joshua Nolan makes reference to T'evgin in this episode. Kindzi and Dos also refer to him. He is called the All-Father by the Omec. Trivia * Other than Kindzi, all of the Omec characters in this episode are named by numbers 1-5 in Spanish: Uno, Dos, Tres, Quatro, Cinco. Index Characters Races * There are two Liberata seen in this episode. Their gender is unknown. One is a prisoner of Kindzi to be fed to the Omec. The other is a Defiance resident watching the sleep-pods descending from the sky. * Kindzi, Uno and Dos are the first Omec seen in this episode. Glossary * Gapoliraaz ritual: This is a funeral tradition in the Omec culture, which translates as "The Taking of Power". When an Omec commander dies, his children eat his vital organs and gain his strength. Quotes * Amanda Rosewater: Thousands of Omec, and you didn't tell us. * Stahma Tarr: T'evgin threatened me. I had no choice. * Amanda Rosewater: Bullshit! You could've come to me. We might have had a chance to stop them before it became a full-blown invasion. .... * Kindzi: We need more food. Bring out another one. * Doc Yewll: You might want to keep your voice down. The key to effective mass murdering is to keep your victims in the dark as long as possible. .... * Joshua Nolan: We can beat 'em. * Amanda Rosewater: Can we? * Joshua Nolan: Of course we can. Hell, wouldn't feel like home if we weren't on the verge of annihilation. .... * Joshua Nolan: Maybe she's been eating her spinach. .... * Joshua Nolan: You weren't in control of your actions. * Doc Yewll: So what? People died because of me. * Joshua Nolan: Know the feeling. Now get over it and move on. We got a war to fight. .... * Datak Tarr: Yewll, answer me, you shyster! * Doc Yewll: A shyster is a disreputable lawyer. I'm a disreputable doctor. .... * Doc Yewll: Okay, then, wiggle your piggies. * Patient: Piggies are what you call toes, not fingers. * Doc Yewll: Is English your first language? * Patient: No. * Doc Yewll: Then don't correct me. * Patient: Isn't English your first language? * Doc Yewll: If you have to keep track, you can't call yourself fluent. * Patient: Wait, you know I don't like needles. * Doc Yewll: Then hold your ankles and think of Charles de Gaulle. .... * Samir Pandey: I know that because of faith. Faith is a very important quality for a long-term prisoner. Faith gets you through the rough patches, and--and faith keeps despair far, far away. * Datak Tarr: Do you suppose faith will prevent me from pissing into your cage? * Samir Pandey: Please don't do that. .... * Kindzi: You're Stahma's mate. * Datak Tarr: I'm also the last person you'll see before you die. .... * Uno: Indogene. My brothers and sisters are still hungry. * Doc Yewll: You want me to burp them? .... * Samir Pandey: Samir: Dear--dear God, if you are real, sorry that I didn't believe in You. I swear I believe in You right now. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2015/Episodes Category:August, 2015/Episodes Category:Verified